


Don't turn off the lights

by iSpiritual



Series: Silence verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Asshole ex girlfriend, Dean isn't good with words, F/M, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader have been in a relationship for six months and things couldn’t be better that is until one of Dean’s ex’s comes into the picture.</p>
<p>A/N: Italics - sign language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't turn off the lights

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://edgarallenpoes-raven.tumblr.com/

Dean who was now fluent in Sign language might he add had spent quite frankly the best six months of his life with you. It was like living in one massive chick flick but he loved it; since last month you’d officially (kinda-almost) moved into his room.

You were still getting used to the change in dynamics with Dean after being friends for years it was a big step to a relationship and Dean was glad for the slow pace. Everything was fantastic the pace was fitting and was helping you ease into the whole ‘relationship’ scene. Dean wasn’t your first but it was by far the best he didn’t see your lack of hearing to be a curse or a disability he treated you like an adult rather than a child.

Now that Dean was fluent in sign language made your relationship a hell of a lot easier, now you didn’t have write if you needed anything, well apart from Cas but he’d been taking lessons from Sam and when he showed up one day to show you there was nothing that would stop you from hugging him.

Currently you were comfortably laid on Dean’s bed your head on his chest, watching ‘Game of Thrones’ with subtitles of course  a very typical night. You giggled as Tyrion Lannister slapped Joffrey across the face. Dean smiled when he heard you giggle because you were deaf you didn’t speak so whenever you laughed it made Dean’s heart swell, _What’s so funny?_

_Just Joffrey getting slapped across the face._ You signed with a smile, _I really, really don’t like him._

_I know, what a little bitch._

After the episode had ended you and Dean went to the kitchen to make something to eat, there was always an upside to not having a case to work on. Watching as Dean moved around the kitchen you didn’t notice Sam enter until Dean turned to face him.

‘’I was thinking of going out to the bar for a drink or two if you wanna join?’’ He spoke and signed at the same time, you nodded at Dean. _Sounds good to me._

‘’Alright, give us time to eat.’’

~

The bar was packed like it usually was the last time you came here you’d gotten harassed by some guy that was the same night Dean had confessed his love to you. This time you all sat at the bar sitting close to Dean as always because he was always so protective. After ordering your usual you slowly started to let yourself relax, bars never were your scene but it was a chance to spend time with the boys without all the pressure of a case.

Everything was going fine until Dean turned his head you glanced around to try and see who he was looking at but by going off the way Sam rolled his eyes it wasn’t good. A rather tall brown haired woman came flying out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Dean, almost knocking you off the bar stool if it wasn’t for Sam you would’ve fallen off.

_Who’s that?_

_One of Dean’s ex-girlfriends, it only lasted two weeks because she is a class A bitch._

‘’Dean! Fancy running into you here!’’ The woman stumbled clearly drunk, ‘’Y-yeah, Emma, hi.’’

‘’How long has it been? Like a year?’’

‘’Yeah, a while.’’ Dean rubbed the back of his neck he was clearly not comfortable being around this woman. ‘’Aren’t you going to introduce me?’’

‘’Emma this is (First) and my brother Sam, guys this is Emma.’’ He spoke and signed at the same time and the woman you know knew as Emma laughed, ‘’What’s all this hand waving.’’ She motioned moving her hands around, ‘’Oh it’s sign language (First) can’t hear so.’’ Dean curled his hand around your back and Emma noticed, ‘’Are you two a thing?’’

Dean smiled, ‘’Yup.’’

‘’Aww ain’t that cute.’’ Though you couldn’t hear what she was saying you could read her lips; you Dean had been helping you to develop your lip reading skills and they came in handy. Her comment seemed innocent but the hidden meaning in her body language showed cynical.

‘’How long?’’

‘’Six months.’’ Emma smiled, ‘’Wow that’s a long time for you, big boy.’’ She winked which made you cringe you wanted so desperately to tell her to back off but it wasn’t like you could just open your mouth and speak, your vocal cords were practically useless.

So instead you sat back hopeless as Dean and Emma spoke; Sam noticed your change of behavior and tried his best to keep you occupied. _What are they talking about?_

_Nothing really, just pointless crap._

‘’So Dean, you jumped on her yet?’’ Dean choked on his beer, ‘’What? No!’’ Emma hummed, ‘’Didn’t take you long to jump on me if I recall it was the same night.’’ Sam relaid everything that she said to you and the more she spoke the more uncomfortable you became. You and Dean were going slow but not once had he indicated anything even after you told him that you were comfortable but yet here you are learning from Sam that in the short two weeks they were together they’d done more than what you and Dean had done in six months.

_I want to go home._

_Not the only one._ Sam signed before getting of the bar stool, ‘’Hey Dean, you ready we’ve got a long day of work tomorrow.’’

‘’Yeah Sammy, I’m ready. See you around Emma.’’ Dean didn’t spare a second glance and you all walked out the bar, you almost wanted to run to the impala but you were stopped when Sam turned back around and Emma was stood there with a smug smile on her face. Dean kept opening and closing his mouth looking between you and her.

_What did she say?_ When Sam didn’t answer you shoved his shoulder, _What did she say?_

_That Dean’s only pity dating you._

Emma walked forward until she was stood in front of you, ‘’Face it sweetheart, you know it’s true.’’ Shoulders slumping you smiled slightly before pulling back your arm and punching her in the face, she fell to the floor cradling her bloodied nose.

You turned yanking open the door to the Impala and sat in the back, the ride home was tense enough tension that you could cut the air with the knife. Back at the bunker you wasted no time in changing into your night clothes and crawling into bed.

Looking up you saw Dean his expression unreadable, _You okay?_

_Fine._

_Don’t be like this sweetheart._ You let out a huff, _Don’t be like this? You try not being like this when you have to sit through and listen to the person you love’s ex go on about the incredible sex you used to have._

_I was just as uncomfortable for me as it was for you._  You rolled your eyes, were you being unreasonable? Maybe, but right now you didn’t care, Dean sat down on the bed and removing his jacket, jeans and boots before leaning back. _I told you I was comfortable but yet you won’t even try._

_That’s because I’ve never -_

_What? Slept with a deaf girl?_ When Dean looked away from you it was then you knew you’d hit the nail on the head. _This is new to me. I need to test -_

_I’m not a test subject Dean, you don’t get to play around with my feelings like this._

_You know what? I’m not having this argument right now. I’m tired and I’m going to bed. Goodnight._

_Dean_ \- Before you could finish signing Dean turned off the light plunging the room into darkness cutting off your only means of communication. Anger spread through your veins, this wasn’t fair he wasn’t playing fair. You threw back the covers and ran out of the room slamming the door on your way out, for the first time in what felt like ages you were sleeping alone in your room.

You locked the door pushing the chest of drawers in front of it for good measure there was no way in hell  you were allowing him to do that to you. You told him on many different occasions that you hated the dark, you weren’t afraid of it but it took away the only way you could talk. Hot angry tears fell down your face, you could feel the vibrations from the banging off the door but you ignored it and got into bed, the coldness wasn’t pleasant after sharing a bed with Dean for so long but you were to tired to even complain.

‘’Dude what’s all the banging for?’’

‘’I messed up Sammy, I seriously messed up.’’ Dean ran a hand through his hair, ‘’Alright calm down, what did you do?’’

‘’I- I turned the light off.’’

‘’You what?’’

‘’We were arguing and I was tired and I turned the light off.’’ Sam rubbed his face with his hands before throwing them to the side, ‘’For god sake Dean, you know -’’

‘’I know Sammy, I know.’’ He let out a breath staring at your door, ‘’I just wasn’t thinking.’’

‘’Damn right you wasn’t.’’ Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, ‘’Just leave it for tonight and talk about it in the morning.’’ Dean nodded but there was no way he was even going to get a wink of sleep.

The next morning you woke up with a killer headache from crying most of the night, it was only when you sat in alone did you realize that you’d been a little unfair with Dean. You knew it was just as hard for him as it was for you, Dean was used to sweet talking his way with girls but obviously he couldn’t do that with you. Damn it, now you were feeling guilty.

You pushed away the chest of drawers and as soon as you opened the door you were met with the tired looking face that was Dean’s. _I’m sorry, I didn’t - I didn’t mean to turn the light of, I’m so fucking sorry god I’m such an ass._

Dean’s hands frantically signed words of apology you stopped him by taking his hands in yours, _It’s okay, Dean. It’s okay._

_No, it’s not._

_I understand that it’s new to you Dean, I understand that you need to find your bearings. I just freaked out after all what Emma said._

_Nice right hook though, she deserved it._ You giggled, _That she did, you didn’t sleep last night did you?_

_Not a wink._

_Want to cuddle with me?_

_Dean Winchester does not cuddle._ You rolled your eyes and smiled, _Shut up and cuddle with me._

_Fine._

Sam had spent the full morning looking for both you and Dean he was about to give up until he opened the door to your room, finding you both in bed wrapped up in one another’s arms. He smiled to himself and snapped a photo, perfect blackmail material.


End file.
